La peor de nuestras pesadillas
by Bellamybel
Summary: POVPEETA. Mi cerebro hace una cuenta rápida: Haymitch, Katniss y yo, Haymitch, Katniss y yo… pero no es suficiente para mí, esta vez subo los dedos de mi mano para contar más claramente, Uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres… Dos hombres, una mujer… Haymitch, yo y solo Katniss…Katniss es la única mujer... "Situado en EN LLAMAS, dia del anuncio del tercer QuarterQuell narrado por Peeta"
1. Ni contigo ni sin ti

**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes originales son de absoluta propiedad y creación de Suzanne Collins, Ella simplemente nos lo presta un ratito para divertirnos con ellos...**

* * *

** Ni contigo ni sin ti**

Quédate conmigo… - pensaba en las palabras que me había dicho a Katniss días antes cuando casi los agentes de la paz la descubrían cazando en el bosque, por alguna razón no podía sacármelas de la cabeza, ver su hermoso rostro rogándome que me quedara con ella con sus cansados y somnolientos ojos por el jarabe, no hizo nada mas que mi necesidad de protegerla aumentara; yo solo pude responder con absolutamente toda la sinceridad de mi corazón,- siempre.

El sol ya había salido, se me había ido gran parte de la noche pensando y la otra parte en mis aparentemente interminables pesadillas, cada noche es ver una manera diferente de perderla… Me levanto con cansancio de la cama camino al baño, tomo una ducha, me visto y decido ir a la ciudad a darle una vuelta a mi familia y por algunos materiales para hornear. Camino con tranquilidad atravesando la aldea de los vencedores, cuando paso por la casa de Katniss recuerdo la reciente sesión que tuvo con los vestidos de novia… - novia – susurro por lo bajo - desearía que esto fuera real, pero no lo es, Snow ha orillado a Katniss a decidir casarse conmigo y a que sigamos siendo los amantes del 12, el Capitolio espera una flamante y esplendida boda y Katniss probablemente espera el fin de su libertad, pero ya no podemos hacernos hacia atrás, al parecer Snow esta decidido a que nos casemos, a que Katniss viva atormentada a mi lado y que yo viva poseyendo lo que mas deseo, sin poseerlo realmente, porque ella no me amara, viviremos en una mentira el resto de nuestras vidas, yo creyendo que ella me ama y ella fingiendo amarme.

Para cuando despierto de mis pensamientos ya estoy llegando a la ciudad, aun es muy temprano, porque no hay mucho movimiento, pero mi padre seguramente ya esta trabajando en la panadería. Entro por la puerta trasera y el me escucha por el chillido de la vieja puerta, gira su rostro, me mira y esboza una gran sonrisa a lo que yo simplemente le contesto con la misma.

Que tal va todo? – pregunto mientras me acerco a donde esta el preparando todo para meter unos panecillos al horno

Bien ahora que tengo un poco de ayuda – dice con su muy singular sonrisa, me lavo las manos y comienzo a ayudarle con la masa

Y que tal va todo contigo? – pregunta casualmente, yo suspiro profundamente

No me quejo – respondo con simplicidad – Por lo menos paso tiempo con ella – agrego, cuando caigo en la idea de que no se quedaría conforme con algo tan simple, me conoce demasiado bien

Así? - dice con un cierto todo de curiosidad en su voz

Si, le ayudo a dibujar algunas cosas en un libro de su familia sobre plantas, es lo más normal que hemos hecho hasta ahora – digo con pesadez, pues es algo triste que llevemos meses estando juntos, y hasta ahora hacemos algo a lo que se le puede considerar normal

Eso es bueno – me dice volteándome a ver y dedicándome una cálida sonrisa, tal vez mi padre no sea de muchas palabras, pero me reconforta bastante con las pocas que me dice.

Duramos bastante tiempo amasando, horneando y atendiendo a los clientes mientras platicamos de cosas sin importancia, hasta que mi madre aparece en la escena

Que haces aquí? – me pregunto con molestia

Vine a saludar y ayudar un poco – respondo

Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ahora con tus millones no tienes porque trabajar, o si? – dice irónicamente, mi madre se ha negado a aceptar que los ayude económicamente, no acepto que la familia se fuera a vivir a la aldea de los vencedores conmigo, ni ha aceptado nada de mi dinero

Lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo madre, ya te lo he dicho – digo tranquilamente, intentando no portarme grosero, a estas alturas su actitud me estaba sacando de mis casillas

¡Si claro claro!, ¡tu oportunidad perfecta para venirnos a restregar en la cara todo tu dinero con toda tu ropa nueva!, ¡Y por supuesto con tu costosa boda en el capitolio! – dice gritando prácticamente, por lo que algunos clientes que se encuentran en la panadería observan de reojo la escena

Shhh cálmate, hay clientes – le dice mi padre poniendo una mano en el hombro de mi madre

¡Vete ahora mismo! – me dice mi madre con sus ojos llenos de odio, envidia, rencor… es todo lo que puedo ver en ellos, y es todo lo que recuerdo haber visto durante toda mi vida

¡No puedes correr a tu hijo! – salta mi padre a mi defensa

No te preocupes papá, ya es hora de que me valla – lavo mis manos y camino en dirección a la puerta – hablamos luego – digo antes de salir tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa, pero lo único que puede salir es un gesto extraño mas parecido a una mueca, salgo por la puerta doy unos cuantos pasos y siento como una mano me toma por el brazo y me da la vuelta

¡No puedes estar aquí fingiendo que eres uno de nosotros! – me dice mi madre con voz ronca y enfadada

¡Soy tu hijo, claro que soy uno de ustedes! – digo con extrema seriedad y la mirada fija en la suya

En cuanto decidiste irte a vivir a la aldea para estar cerca de la mocosa esa, ¡dejaste de serlo Peeta! – escucho en su voz resentimiento y dolor, como si de verdad los hubiera traicionado al decidir vivir en la aldea de los vencedores, ya no soporto mas…

¡Esa mocosa va ser tu nuera y me voy a casar con ella te guste o no! – le digo soltándome de su agarre y con voz mas firme, mi madre no sabe nada respecto a los falsos amantes trágicos, la ciega tanto el hecho de que me haya convertido en una figura publica con tanto dinero como para vivir tres vidas, que siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de saberlo y es mejor que no lo haga, porque causaría mas problemas que los que ya hace

¡No permito que me hables así Peeta Mellark! – dice en un tono autoritario en su voz

¡Estoy cansado de que tú me hables así madre, y ya no lo permitiré!, ¡les ofrecí a que vinieran a vivir conmigo a la aldea de los vencedores, y tu te negaste, les ofrecí de mi dinero y tu lo rechazaste!, ¡no dejare de venir a esta casa solo porque no te gusta verme, si no quieres hablarme!, ¡bien!, ¡pero yo seguiré viniendo a ver a mi padre, ¿de acuerdo? – dije con enfado y algunas lagrimas rebosando en mis ojos, me dolía la actitud de mi madre hacia mi, ¡es mi madre! pero era hora de que supiera que yo haría lo que se me viniera en gana, con o sin su permiso

Ella no dijo nada, a si que simplemente me di la vuelta y me aleje de ahí mientras sentía como mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos, no tenia a nadie que me escuchara, excepto mi padre, y mi madre me quitaba cada que podía esa oportunidad; limpio mis lagrimas y camino para comprar algunos suministros para hornear en casa, mientras estoy comprando escucho que la gente habla sobre una transmisión especial y obligatoria desde el capitolio, pongo mas atención en sus susurros y escucho que podría ser la sesión de vestidos de novia de Katniss, eso hace que me sonroje, pues ahora se la razón del porque todos me miran.

Camino a casa, son casi las cinco de la tarde y mi estomago reclama el no haber recibido comida, pienso en pasar a la casa de Haymitch y por la de Katniss pero no me encuentro muy bien, aun siento un nudo en la garganta y toda esta situación me ha dejado agotado, así que decido dejarlo para mañana.

Entro a casa, caliento lo primero que encuentro en la nevera y lo como apresuradamente, hago una nota mental "no salir de casa sin desayunar", subo a mi habitación y me tiro en la cama tal y como estoy, noto que la ventana esta abierta y corre un aire muy invernal por la habitación, me da un poco de frio, pero decido dejarla así, son los últimos días de invierno, la primavera esta por llegar y ya no se podrá disfrutar de estas noches tan frescas; siento como mis ojos se van cerrando y mis músculos se relajan, me estoy perdiendo en el cansancio cuando escucho un ruido en la planta baja, me sobre salto pero después escucho con atención, al parecer algo se ha encendido abajo, caigo en cuenta de que ha sido la televisión, el programa especial ha comenzado a transmitirse, dado a que es obligatorio para todo Panem las televisiones se encienden por si solas, de pronto siento como mis músculos vuelven a tensarse, ¿debería verlo? ¿Debería ver a Katniss vestida de hermosos vestidos blancos y todos esos glamurosos preparativos para nuestra boda?, estoy nervioso.

La decidía de bajar y ver el programa me lleva bastante tiempo, hasta que finalmente lo hago, me levanto pesadamente de la cama y camino a las escaleras lentamente, las bajo con la misma lentitud mientras escucho la voz de Caesar Flickerman hablando sobre la sesión de fotos, también escucho otra voz conocida, debe ser Cinna.

Para cuando termino de bajar las escaleras están mostrando la ultima foto, esto era precisamente lo que temía, se ve preciosa, simplemente no se me ocurre otra palabra para describirla, mi imaginación comienza a volar, la veo a ella, yo esperándola en el altar y ella caminando hacia mi del brazo de Haymitch, trae puesto ese vestido, esta sonriendo, esta nerviosa pero feliz, lo veo en sus ojos, llega hasta mi y Haymitch me la entrega, es aun mas bella de cerca, ¡acepta ser mi esposa!, y nos veo bailando en medio de una pista, moviéndonos de un lado hacia otro, ahí están todos nuestros conocidos, toda la gente del distrito que nos aprecia y por supuesto nuestra familia, están felices todos están felices por nosotros, de un momento a otro estamos en una habitación, ella y yo, completamente solos, en la obscuridad de la noche, nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana, mis manos se deslizan por su hermoso vestido y me deshago de el poco a poco…

¡Es cierto, este año será el septuagésimo quinto aniversario de los juegos del hambre, y eso significa que es hora de nuestro tercer Quarter Quell! – las palabras de Caesar me sacan de mi sueño, respiro profundamente y me siento en el sillón, mi cuerpo esta tenso.

Debo dejar de permitirme estos sueños – me digo para a mi mismo en voz alta – no es sano Peeta…

Respiro profundamente unas cuentas veces e intento sacarme de la mente las imágenes que mi propio cerebro había generado, conforme pasan los segundos, logro calmarme… escucho el himno de Panem y mi atención se centra en el televisor cuando veo al presidente Snow subir al escenario, seguido a el hay un niño pequeño vestido de blanco sosteniendo una cajita de madera, Snow habla sobre los días obscuros y como los juegos surgieron después de estos y el como dictaminaron cuando crearon las reglas que cada veinticinco años habría unos juegos especiales, a los cuales llamaron Quarter Quell, simplemente era una manera aun mas cruel de matar a los jóvenes de los distritos. Aun faltan meses para los juegos, ¿cual es la prisa?

En el vigésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que sus hijos morirán por su decisión de iniciar la violencia, cada distrito fue obligado a celebrar unas elección y votar a los tributos que lo representarían – al momento de las palabras de Snow me imagino siendo elegido por mis propios vecinos, siento una chispa de traición dentro de mi, eso es mil veces peor al sorteo, al menos el sorteo es por suerte, o eso creo…

En el quincuagésimo aniversario – continua Snow – como recordatorio de que dos rebeldes murieron por cada ciudadano del capitolio, se le requirió a cada distrito que enviaran el doble de tributos – no puedo imaginarme el terror que seria enfrentarme al doble de tributos en la arena, cuarenta y ocho personas luchando por salir con vida. Haymitch gano ese año, ahora entiendo un poco mejor el porque se hizo alcohólico…

Y ahora le hacemos el honor a nuestro tercer Quarter Quell – dice Snow, el niño que estaba a su lado se acerca a el levantando la caja y al mismo tiempo abriéndola, hay sobres dentro de el, sobres viejos al parecer, al parecer las reglas de los próximos Quarter Quell estaban ahí metidos aguardando para ver cual seria el terror que se viviría en el futuro, hoy se revelarían las reglas de este Quarter Quell, ahora se porque tienen tanta prisa, quieren atormentarnos con mas tiempo.

El Presidente tomo un sobre en cual esta sellado claramente el numero 75, de pronto sentí mi corazón palpitar con mucha fuerza, mis manos tiemblan, tengo un mal presentimiento…

En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores – dice sin vacilación alguna

Esta vez siento mi corazón detenerse, mi cuerpo esta mas rígido que una piedra, continuo temblando…

Existente colección de vencedores… – susurro con la poca voz que me llega a salir

Mi cerebro hace una cuenta rápida: Haymitch, Katniss y yo, Haymitch, Katniss y yo, Haymitch, Katniss y yo… pero no es suficiente para mí, esta vez subo los dedos de mi mano para contar más claramente, Uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres… Dos hombres, una mujer… Haymitch, yo y solo Katniss… Katniss es la única mujer…

Esto es una pesadilla.

* * *

**_Suspenso?... no verdad?, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, espero que me lo hagan saber en un review y tratare de corregirlo lo mejor que pueda._**

**_ojala les haya gustado el inicio y prometo continuar pronto! _**

**_Peeta les manda besos! :P y yo tambien! :D _**


	2. A toda costa

******Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes originales son de absoluta propiedad y creación de Suzanne Collins, Ella simplemente nos lo presta un ratito para divertirnos con ellos y no pasar unas vacaciones tan aburridas :) **

* * *

**A toda costa**

Siento mis rodillas temblar pero aun así corro rápidamente al baño, la comida ya no quería estar mas tiempo en mi estomago, abro la tapa del inodoro y vomito absolutamente todo lo que estaba dentro de mi estomago, cuando siento que ya no queda nada mas, me quedo sentado alado del inodoro unos minutos, todo me esta dando vueltas en este momento.

¿Que tal si solo estoy soñando?, mis sueños suelen ser así… si… quizá este soñando, así que me pongo rápidamente de pie y comienzo a echarme agua en la cara, pero no estoy despertando… siento la desesperación apoderarse de mi cuando salgo del baño y comienzo aventar todo lo que esta en la casa, cuando ya no hay nada mas en pie mis rodillas finalmente me traicionan y caigo al suelo.

Voy a perderla como la he perdido miles de veces en mis sueños, solo que esta vez será real, no puedo con esa idea, tiene que haber una forma de que ella este bien, tiene que haber una forma de protegerla… podríamos huir como ella lo considero, pero ahora con la seguridad que hay en el 12 seria mas difícil salir y mas sencillo que nos encuentren, de pronto sentí lagrimas deslizarse por mi rostro al recordar haberle dicho a Katniss que me quedaría con ella para siempre, ¿como podre cumplir esa promesa?, parece ahora tan imposible, tan inalcanzable… al menos que…

Haymitch… - susurro por lo bajo, me pongo de pie lo mas rápido posible y corro a toda velocidad hacia su casa, al llegar siquiera intento tocar la puerta, entro como si fuera mi misma casa.

¡Haymitch!, ¡haymitch! – grito lo mas fuerte que puedo, pero no hay respuesta alguna, hasta que llego a la cocina y lo encuentro con una botella y su cuchillo, intenta sacarle el sello a la botella, pero no esta teniendo mucho éxito.

¿¡Acaso no puedo tener privacidad en mi propia casa? – dice molesto, al parecer el no poder abrir su botella lo puso de mal humor, pero claro, Haymitch siempre esta de mal humor entonces ignoro la molestia en su voz.

Necesitamos hablar… - digo seriamente, necesitaba que me escuchara de verdad

¿No puedes regresar cuando este medio borracho?, me fastidia tu vocesita de niño y no creo poder soportarla tanto tiempo – al parecer iba necesitar llamar un poco mas su atención a si que tomo la botella que intentaba abrir con mucho esmero

Ey! Regrésala, la necesito chico – grita con algo de desesperación

Te la regresare cuando me escuches… - me mira con seriedad, y finalmente asiente, se que ha escuchado el anuncio, y el también debe estar mal por ello, pero primero necesito ajustar cuentas… - Quiero que me des otra oportunidad de regresar con Katniss a la arena… - me observa con atención, pero esta vez en su mirada veo tristeza, y en sus labios se dibuja una tenue sonrisa

Sabia que vendrías a pedirme eso chico, pero no estoy tan seguro de ello – se mueve en dirección al fregadero y comienza a llenar un vaso de agua mientras me da la espalda y mira a la ventana que esta frente a el

Haymitch, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, si tu nombre sale primero que el mío, me presentare como voluntario… - de pronto comienza a reírse estruendosamente ante mi comentario

¿Así?, ¿y si tu eres el que sale primero y yo me presento como voluntario?, ¿que harás en ese caso? – dice aun dándome la espalda y viendo hacia la ventana, esto debe ser difícil para el, en especial sin su botella en mano

La elegiste a ella para sacarla de la arena una vez… - se voltea rápidamente y se encuentra con mi mirada, parece confundido – Tienes que dejarme ir con ella, me lo debes… - ahora entiende todo, lo veo en sus ojos, entiende que al haberla elegido a ella una vez, tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo

En ese caso, ¿no debería ser tu turno de ser elegido? – pregunta con ironía

Haymitch, por favor… - siento mis ojos cristalinos, apunto de derramar lagrimas – necesito estar con ella, necesito protegerla, se lo prometí, que estaría con ella siempre… - hay un tono de ruego en mi voz, ya no puedo hacer nada mas, solo suplicarle por otro oportunidad, solo una mas.

Bien chico, te daré otro oportunidad, después de todo es verdad que estoy en deuda contigo – escucho comprensión en su voz, y siento un poco mas de tranquilidad ahora – bien, ¿puedes regresarme la botella ya?

De acuerdo – tomo el chuchillo de Haymitch y le saco el sello con facilidad – toma – me mira con molestia, no le ha gustado mucho la ayuda

¿No crees que deberías ir a buscar a la chica?, ella probablemente no esta muy bien…- dice después de darle un trago largo a la botella, mis ojos se abren como platos y caigo en cuenta que es verdad, Katniss no debe estar pasándola bien, así como ninguno de nosotros lo esta, así que corro fuera de la casa de Haymitch sin decir nada y me dirijo hacia la suya lo mas rápido que puedo, necesito estar con ella, debe estar pasándola peor que yo, debo intentar consolarla, debo abrazarla, debo decirle que todo va estar bien, que yo voy a protegerla, y que va salir de esa arena con vida de nuevo.

Tampoco me tomo la molestia de tocar la puerta de su casa simplemente entro y encuentro a Prim y a su madre abrazándose una a la otra llorando, ellas se dan cuenta de mi presencia y yo estoy sin palabras. La madre de Katniss se acerca hacia mi y me estrecha en sus brazos tiernamente, siento un poco de confusión, pero caigo en cuenta que esta consolándome, consolándome por la terrible pesadilla que esta por comenzar de nuevo, se separa de mi y acomoda un poco mi cabello con una ligera sonrisa, me da unas palmadas en el hombro y sube las escaleras, para después escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

¿Donde esta Katniss?- pregunto a Prim, ella intenta hablar pero un nudo se le hace en la garganta, para después correr y abrazarse de mi torso, comienzo a sentir preocupación por la ausencia de Katniss, después de unos segundos Prim se recupera y responde…

No sabemos, al momento de escuchar el anuncio salió corriendo y no hemos sabido de ella – dice aun llorando

Tengo que ir a buscarla Prim – le digo tomándola de los hombros – ella esta bien, solo que sabes como es, probablemente quería estar sola un rato – Prim asiente – la traeré en un momento ¿de acuerdo?, ahora ve con tu madre- ella asiente de nuevo y yo salgo en dirección al bosque a toda velocidad, si ella esta ahí debió hallar una forma de saltar la cerca electrificada y yo también la hallare, pero por mas que analizo no hay forma de que ella este ahí, así que voy a buscarla en el pueblo.

Mientras recorro las calles la gente me mira con atención, y sobre todo compasión, tal vez no halla cosecha este año para sus hijos, pero eso no impide que sientan lastima por mi, los amantes del 12 volvían a la tragedia, volvían a ser los trágicos amantes del 12.

Se me ocurre ir a la casa de Katniss en la Veta, corro lo mas rápido posible y encuentro algo que no esperaba encontrar… Gale, el no parece tan sorprendido como yo, pero se ve que también ha estado corriendo.

Parece como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado – dice con un poco de molestia en su voz, al parecer la ha estado buscando también

Su madre y Prim están preocupadas – digo

Eso imagine, no fue necesario irla a buscar a su casa, sabia que no iba estar ahí... – contesta, me molesta un poco, por el hecho de que el la conoce tal vez mucho mejor que yo, no tenia mucho que decir, así que simplemente asentí

Por una parte me alegra esto, así ella no tiene la obligación de casarse contigo- me dice mirándome con recelo, eso me hace enfadar, ¿Cómo podía preferir que ella volviera a la arena?

¿Quieres decir que prefieres que muera a que se case conmigo? – respondo con brusquedad, y el me fusila con la mirada,

Ella no morirá, se que no lo permitirás… - dice con tranquilidad, y yo simplemente asiento, porque no puede haber mas verdad en sus palabras, no voy a permitir que pase, porque primero esta su vida que la mía.

Voy a seguir buscándola…- sale de la casa y escucho sus pies correr lejos de ella, después de unos segundos yo también salgo de la casa, continuo buscándola…

Estoy cansado, y no hay señal de Katniss por ningún lado, así que decido ir de nuevo a su casa para ver si ha regresado, aun me encuentro un poco lejos de su casa, pero alcanzo a divisarla a la perfección, ella esta en la puerta abrazada de Gale, tiene una botella en la mano que escurre por toda la espalda de Gale, se parece bastante a la botella que le abrí a Haymitch, de pronto la botella cae al suelo y ella queda colgando en sus brazos, corro hasta llegar a la casa, y veo la escena mas de cerca…

Gale carga a Katniss dentro de la casa, esta inconsciente, el olor a licor es fuerte por la botella rota en el umbral de la casa, nadie dice nada, su madre y Prim la miran con preocupación y yo simplemente no lo puedo creer, pero no puedo negar lo obvio…

Se ha emborrachado con Haymitch… – digo con molestia, me doy la media vuelta y salgo de la casa azotando la puerta con enfado…

* * *

_**chachachachaaaaaaan(8) hahaha primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, pero tuve un problema con una de mis calificaciones y me tomo mucho tiempo arreglarla, pero finalmente lo logre wuiii! y ahora un profundo agradecimiento a todos los que me dejaron un review y agregaron la historia a favoritos o a sus alertas! en serio me emocionaba mucho cada que tenia notificaciones en mi mail por un review o por una alerta, me hacían infinitamente feliz! y ahora háganme MAAAS feliz y díganme sus comentarios de este capitulo! se acepta de todo, y dejen un review! no se vallan sin hacerlo D: ya que sus reviews son mi impulso y mi inspiración! **_

_**Este capitulo fue especialmente difícil para mi, ya que a pesar de que adoro a mi Peeta pan! nuestras personalidades son muy diferentes y es difícil para mi pensar primero en los demás que en mi, (si lo se, maldita egoísta), pero de verdad me esforce muchismo.**_

_**¿y que dicen ustedes?, ¿piensan primero en los demas como Peeta? o ¿son unos malditos egoistas como Katniss y yo? hahaha**_

_**nos leemos pronto! :D **_

_**belbellamy**_


	3. Egoísmo

_******Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes originales son de absoluta propiedad y creación de Suzanne Collins, Ella simplemente nos lo presta un ratito para divertirnos con ellos y no pasar unas vacaciones tan aburridas :)**_

**ANTES, debo decir algo... Amo las alertas, pero por favor dejen un review!, opinen sobre la historia, ese es mi impulso y mi alegría cada que veo mi mail, bueno, solo** **quería decir eso porque esto me paso mucho en el capitulo pasado :/ espero su review!, bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, nos leemos abajo :D **

* * *

**Egoísmo**

No puedo describir el enojo que siento en este momento, la sangre hierve dentro de mis venas mientras camino a grandes y pesados sancos hacia mi casa, al llegar abro la puerta y la azoto de nuevo con fuerza, miro el panorama y lo único que encuentro es un completo desastre por la rabieta que ya había hecho cuando entendí que Katniss iría a la arena de nuevo, ver todas las cosas tiradas me enfurece mas y pateo con fuerza un vaso de vidrio que se mantuvo con vida en el suelo, el vaso se estrella con fuerza en la pared y yo simplemente me siento a la orilla de la puerta con mis rodillas junto a mi pecho, he comenzado a llorar de nuevo, amo a Katniss, la adoro, estoy dispuesto a dar todo por ella, pero en verdad nunca espere eso de ella; No se porque estoy llorando, si en realidad estoy completamente furioso, es tan raro que yo me sienta así, que hasta me hace sentir mal, intento respirar profundo para calmarme pero aun siento un fuego arder dentro de mi, necesito calmarme, y solo hay dos personas en este mundo que podrían hacerlo, pero una de ellas esta completamente inconsciente, así que decido buscar a mi padre.

Camino en dirección a su casa, me siento cansado, y ya es considerablemente tarde, pero necesito verlo, hablar con el…

Llego y encuentro sorprendentemente la luz encendida de la panadería, abro la puerta y hace ese chillido típico, ahí esta mi padre, al parecer prepara unos bollos, pero no me ha escuchado

¿Papa? – pregunto preocupado, ¿quien no escucharía ese molesto chillido a estas horas cuando todo esta en silencio? , el se da la vuelta rápidamente para verme

¿Peeta? – pregunta sorprendido, y ahí es cuando pongo atención a sus ojos, parece como si hubiera estado llorando, no ha podido dormir…

¿Papa, estas bi…? – para antes de terminar la frase el ya había corrido hacia mi y me había estrechado fuertemente con sus brazos, a lo que yo simplemente me quede helado, no entendía el porque lo hacia, pero después de unos segundos caí en cuenta de que el sabia que haría lo posible por regresar con Katniss a la arena y que yo ya no regresaría de nuevo… lo abrazo con delicadeza mientras siento sus lagrimas derramarse en mi camisa, le doy ligeras palmadas en la espalda para intentar calmarlo, es irónico que vine por consuelo y soy yo el que acabe consolando.

Después de unos cuantos minutos mi padre se separa de mí y me mira apenado yo simplemente le sonrió para darle tranquilidad

Lo siento Peeta, se que viniste para buscar algo de apoyo y yo… - no termina su frase y baja su mirada al suelo

Esta bien papá – sonrió de nuevo, me siento egoísta, estaba pensando solamente en mi furia y mi tristeza sin haber considerado que mi padre esta apunto de perder a uno de sus hijos…

¿Como esta ella? – ya deber estar suponiendo que si yo estoy mal, es porque Katniss esta peor.

Completamente ebria – me siento en una de las sillas que ahí se encuentran – se ha emborrachado con Haymitch, ahora esta inconsciente en su casa – intento controlarme, pero se que hay molestia en mi voz

Mi padre toma otra silla y la acerca para estar enfrente de mi – debes tratar de entenderla Peeta, se debió sentir completamente atrapada – dice mi padre, a lo que yo simplemente respondo bajando la cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo

Lo se, es solo que… no esperaba esa reacción… en realidad no se que rayos esperaba – hundo mis manos en mi cara con desesperación

¿Tal vez que acudiera a ti primero que a Haymitch?- su pregunta hace que despegue mis manos y fije mi mirada en el, tal vez eso era lo que en verdad esperaba… esperaba que nos consoláramos juntos, que nos abrazáramos, que aunque sea solo por una noche pudiéramos dormir juntos como aquellas noches en el tren y que pudiera haberle dicho que yo la cuidaría, que ella estaría bien que yo la protegería… pero ella huyo para cargar con su dolor sola para después irse con Haymitch y beber hasta no saber mas.

Tal vez… - es lo único que puedo responder, pero mi padre que ese tal vez es un si definitivo

Su personalidad es muy diferente a la tuya Peeta, debes de entender que son diferentes y que Katniss nunca pensara igual que tu – eso tiene sentido, pero ya lo sabia, siempre lo he sabido, somos tan opuestos que no puedo esperar que su primera opción sea yo, tiene muchas otras mas, por ejemplo Gale…

Asiento a mi padre y vuelvo a mirar al suelo, el se acerca mas a mi y me da unas cuentas palmadas en la espalda – deberías ir a verla y después ve a dormir un poco – yo asiento de nuevo y me pongo de pie, camino unos cuantos pasos a la puerta y me detengo…

Papá, entiendes que no… - estaba a punto de soltarlo con mucho dolor cuando el me interrumpe

¿Regresaras de la arena? – por la forma en que lo dice puedo escuchar amargura en su tono de voz

Lo siento… - digo al notar lagrimas en sus ojos, seguido de el, comienzo a derramar lagrimas también

La amas… y el amor es un sentimiento muy lindo Peeta, entiendo que quieras protegerla – se acerca de nuevo a mi y me da un abrazo, pero esta vez es mas delicado y yo lloro inconsolablemente como cuando era niño y me caía o recibía algún regaño de mi madre y salía corriendo hacia los brazos de mi padre; amo a Katniss, la amo ahora mas que incluso años atrás, y si antes estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, hoy estoy dispuesto a darle mi vida, incluso si eso significa tener que dejar a mi familia.

Lloro un largo tiempo, o eso me parece, pero mi padre no dice nada, simplemente esta ahí abrazándome, dándome apoyo como lo ha hecho toda mi vida; finalmente logro relajarme y me separo de el con los ojos completamente rojos.

Debo irme – digo con mi voz algo rasposa aun por las lágrimas

El asiente y yo salgo por la puerta, siento sus ojos posados en mí, viéndome desaparecer en la noche…

Para cuando me doy cuenta ya voy en dirección a la casa de Katniss, esta vez toco la puerta y Prim es la que me abre

Peeta… - dice con cierta alegría y noto sus ojos brillar – sabia que vendrías, pasa!

Yo… - me siento mal de estar aquí después de mi estúpida reacción de hace un rato

Esta arriba en su cuarto, aun no reacciona - dice con tristeza, debe dolerle mucho verla así, asiento suavemente y subo las escaleras a su cuarto y encuentro a su madre con ella, tiene un equipo de curación y hace algo en la mano de Katniss, yo simplemente me quedo perplejo…

Se lastimo en alguna parte, tuve que grapar la herida – responde su madre, parece muy concentrada… no puedo creer que no haya visto esa horrible herida sangrar cuando se quedo inconsciente, mi furia me cegó completamente, siento una terrible culpa removiéndose dentro de mi...

Iré a ver si Prim ya fue a dormir… - ya había acabado de curarla y salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo, al parecer quería que estuviera con ella.

Me acerco y me siento en la silla en la que estaba su madre cerca de la cama, tomo con delicadeza su mano herida y le doy un tierno beso mientras siento mis lagrimas derramarse por mis mejillas – lo siento… - alcanzo a pronunciar en un susurro; había sido tan egoísta al no intentar comprender porque había decidido emborracharse con Haymitch, pero ahora entiendo que simplemente así es ella, fría, difícil, a veces un poco impulsiva, pero no importa lo que ella fuera, yo la amaba, y así la amaría, aunque mis ojos se cerraran para siempre y ya no pudiera despertar nunca mas, mi amor por ella perpetuaría… acerco mi rostro lentamente al suyo para después depositar en sus labios un ligero y dulce beso, me separo de ella y acaricio su cabello con suavidad y ahí sigo a su lado el resto de la noche, prometiéndome a mi mismo que nunca mas volvería a faltar a mi promesa de quedarme con ella… siempre.

* * *

**Debo decir que llore escribiendo este capitulo, haha tal vez porque estoy algo sensible pero lo hice y lo acepto XD, mi Peeta sintiéndose egoista, cuando no hay ni una pisca de eso en sus lindos sentimientos :'( que opinan sobre que haya estado con katniss en la noche?, en mi opinión siento que así fue aunque katniss haya estado tan ebria que ni cuenta se dio, Peeta no la habria dejado sola, pero díganme que piensan ustedes! **

**Ya casi el final!, no estoy segura de cuando sea, tal vez el siguiente capitulo, o el siguiente a ese NO LO SE! escribo cuando me inspiro y no se cuanto mas quede, así que DEJEN REVIEWS E INSPIRENME! y también gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado, saben que me vuelvo loca de alegría cada que los leo! **

**nos leemos pronto y gracias de nuevo por hacerme infinitamente feliz sabiendo que les gusta mi finc :D **

**belbellamy. **


	4. El Plan

**Debo decir LO LAMENTO! D: , mil cosas que hacer y bueno, en serio lo lamento, no tienen caso las excusas, prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez, aquí el nuevo capitulo y nos leemos abajo, DISFRÚTENLO :D**

******Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes originales son de absoluta propiedad y creación de Suzanne Collins, Ella simplemente nos lo presta un ratito para divertirnos con ellos y no pasar unas vacaciones tan aburridas :)**

* * *

**El Plan **

Siento una mano pequeña moviendo mi hombro, me despierto al instante y tomo esa mano con fuerza, para cuando entro en cuenta Prim esta con los ojos como platos

¿Eso es un no a desayunar conmigo y mi madre? - suelto de inmediato a Prim del brazo, estoy seriamente avergonzado

Lo lamento Prim… los juegos… - no necesite explicar demasiado, ella simplemente asintió con una sonrisa

Vamos a desayunar, necesitas recuperar algo de fuerzas – dice observándome detenidamente, creo que no tengo un buen aspecto, pero claro, dormir en una silla con la cabeza puesta en la cama de Katniss no es demasiado cómodo

Al momento de pensar en Katniss, la miro de inmediato, esta durmiendo aun, parece como si nunca fuera a despertar, y aun tiene ese ligero olor a alcohol, eso me hace fruncir el ceño ligeramente

¿Vienes? – pregunta Prim desde el umbral de la puerta, no quería separarme de Katniss, quería estar ahí para cuando despertara, pero no podía rechazar una invitación de Prim después de casi arrancarle el brazo

Me pongo de pie, y bajo las escaleras junto a Prim, su madre esta sirviendo tres platos en la mesa, ella sonríe dulcemente y me señala con la mano que tome asiento. Es ligeramente temprano, la mañana es fresca y no tiene mucho tiempo que el sol salió, nadie dice nada durante un largo rato, hasta que Prim habla…

No es justo… - La señora Everdeen y yo levantamos la cabeza y ponemos atención a Prim que esta absorta, como si pensara para ella misma, como si simplemente pensara en voz alta – son vencedores… ¡Ganaron y se supone que ya no tienen que volver!

Es su juego, pueden cambiar las reglas cuando y cuantas veces quieran – respondo con simplicidad, y continuo comiendo sin ver sus reacciones pero puedo sentir sus miradas sobre mi, miradas de tristeza, de dolor, de lastima…

El resto del desayuno transcurre lento y silencioso, cuando estoy apunto de ponerme de pie escucho movimiento en la planta alta, el cuarto de Katniss… ha despertado, nos quedamos mirando entre nosotros un minuto, pero en cuanto mi cuerpo me lo permite me pongo de pie con rapidez y comienzo a caminar en dirección hacia las escaleras…

¡Espera Peeta! – grita la señora Everdeen – es mejor que la dejemos sola un tiempo… - estoy apunto de ignorar sus palabras pero Prim me detiene…

¿O quieres verla como Haymitch después de ponerse borracho? - dice Prim con fuerza, y en ese momento se que no quiero verla así, porque aunque no estoy molesto porque ella no recurrió a mi primero, si me siento molesto por la borrachera.

Me quedo quieto, suspiro profundamente y camino a la sala para sentarme en el sillón, estoy ahí sentado durante un largo tiempo, no pienso en nada, me siento agotado, y por correr buscando a Katniss ayer, siento un dolor en mi pierna, la prótesis me cansa bastante, necesitare mas tiempo para acostumbrarme a ella.

Prim aparece y se sienta a mi lado, la miro y veo las marcas de mis dedos alrededor de su brazo, eso hace que algo dentro de mi se retuerza de dolor, esta paranoia nunca va desaparecer, lo se porque no ha desaparecido de Haymitch que duerme con un cuchillo en su mano, aunque no durara mucho, porque en unos meses ya no volveré…

Mi madre y yo iremos a llevarle de desayunar a Katniss – dice Prim sacándome de mis pensamientos – pero, creemos que es mejor que entremos solo nosotras, es mejor que vallas a descansar a tu casa…

¿Tan mal parecía?, me siento mal, eso no lo puedo negar, pero de eso a verme mal… quiero ver a Katniss pero creo al parecer no estoy en condiciones, y lo que menos necesita ella es verme mal a mi por todo esto…

De acuerdo… - alcanzo a susurrar con una ligera sonrisa, Prim me devuelve la sonrisa, al parecer aliviada de que haya comprendido la situación, después de un momento aparece la señora Everdeen y las veo subir las escaleras con Té y tostadas, desaparecen de mi vista y comienzo a sentir ansiedad, necesito escuchar su voz, por lo menos eso, asegurarme de que esta bien…

Para cuando acuerdo, ya estoy subiendo las escaleras, me dirijo en silencio al cuarto de Katniss, la puerta esta abierta y la escucho… llora, y no simplemente llora, llora con dolor, lo puedo escuchar, siento mi cuerpo helarse y como si algo dentro de mi se rompiera en mil pedazos, mi cuerpo no reacciona, y para cuando lo hace corre lejos de ahí, corre hacia mi casa, me meto rápidamente y cierro la puerta con seguro, como si alguien estuviera persiguiéndome y fuera a entrar a buscarme, pero después de un rato de estar sentado en el borde de la puerta, me doy cuenta que la cerré para no ir a buscar a Katniss, para que no me viera en estas condiciones, como si una simple puerta de madera y un seguro pudieran detenerme…

Estoy sentado ahí durante horas, pensando en absolutamente nada, solo observando, las hormigas del piso, el resplandor del sol moviéndose por la ventana y el terrible desorden que había hecho la noche anterior, mi mente no estaba dispuesta a pensar en cosas más elaboradas, estaba cansada. Pero las horas pasan y me obligo a mi mismo a ponerme de pie y tomar una ducha, me miro en el espejo y veo esa imagen que Prim y su madre vieron, cansancio, preocupación, pero sobre todo dolor.

Me vuelvo obligar a mi mismo a salir de la regadera, a vestirme y a limpiar el desastre que había hecho la noche anterior, para cuando termino el dolor de la pierna es intenso y necesito sentarme en el sillón, intento calmarlo un poco haciendo suaves masajes, pero mi cuerpo aun no acepta muy bien mi pierna nueva y eso me hace pensar en mi dentro de la arena… no podre correr, al menos no como antes, ¿que hay de esa fuerza que tenias?, aun soy fuerte, pero no tanto como lo era en mis primeros juegos, la pierna nueva y mi nueva vida como vencedor ya no exige tanto trabajo, he dejado de ejercitarme y las noches sin dormir también han contribuido ha eso, ¿¡Como mierda pretendes proteger a Katniss en estas condiciones Peeta? , ¿¡Acaso no ves a tus oponentes?, ellos son vencedores, como tu, pero con años de experiencia siendo mentores de sus tributos, y por supuesto mucho mayores a Katniss y a ti… un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda… no tenemos ninguna oportunidad sobre eso, si las posibilidades contra un profesional son mínimas, no quiero imaginar las posibilidades que tenemos contra un profesional vencedor… pero Katniss no ha cambiado demasiado, ella sigue siendo una excelente cazadora y el arco en sus manos sigue haciéndolo parecer mágico, solo necesita un poco de fuerza… con algo de ejercicio lo lograría, y tal vez en estos meses yo podría acostumbrarme a la pierna artificial, recuperar mi fuerza y así proteger a Katniss…

Una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro, Katniss podía salir con vida de ahí, ¡ella podría volver!

Este año el distrito 12 tendrá dos profesionales dentro de la arena.

* * *

**Tenemos a un Peeta decidido aquí! hahaha que tal les pareció?, Creí en este capitulo que no debemos olvidar que probablemente a Peeta le afecto bastante el hecho de volver a la arena, hasta el punto de verse mal, y bueno eso de que haya escuchado a Katniss llorar, simplemente me nació, haha que opinan? xD**

**Estoy taaaaan feliz! una porque ya casi sale el DVD de The hunger games! wuiiii!:P y otra porque aunque tengo pocos reviews, los suyos me hacen muy feliz, y las visitas al finc son incluso mas de 700! así que gracias a todos mis lectores, tanto a los silenciosos como a los que dejan un review, a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a los que la pusieron en alerta :D mil gracias! **

**Nos acercamos al final!, así que invito a los lectores silenciosos a decirme que tal les a parecido el finc! y bueno tengo otros proyectos de fincs en puerta, así que no tardaran mucho sin verme por el mundo de los Tributos!  
**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE! :D**

_**bellamybel**_


	5. Todo por protegerte

**No tengo perdón no lo merezco, ni el de ustedes ni el de Dios, lamento demasiado la tardanza pero bueno, sin mas este es el capitulo mas largo, espero lo disfruten, nos vemos abajo. **

**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes originales son de absoluta propiedad y creación de Suzanne Collins, Ella simplemente nos lo presta un ratito para divertirnos con ellos y no pasar unas vacaciones tan aburridas :)**

* * *

**Todo por protegerte**

Camino con rapidez hacia el pueblo, la idea de entrenar como profesionales se estaba desarrollando velozmente en mi mente, era un excelente plan, esto obligara a Katniss a ponerse en forma a la vez que me pone en forma a mi, tenemos la juventud y la inteligencia necesaria para abrirnos paso en los juegos, solo falta el entrenamiento, y tenemos los suficientes meses para hacerlo. La única cosa que aun me preocupa es que Katniss comience a tomar las costumbres de Haymitch, pero ese problema lo resolveré ahora mismo, es por eso que me dirijo a buscar a Ripper, la persona que le provee a Haymitch de su preciado licor.

Me adentro en la veta y busco la casa de Ripper, después de preguntar a algunas personas para orientarme doy con ella, toco la puerta y en seguida ahí esta abriéndome con ojos de sorpresa

¿Peeta? – pregunta incrédulo

Si Ripper, ¿puedo pasar? - no quiero causarle problemas si algún agente de la paz me ve

¡Claro pasa! – se hace aun lado para darme paso, su casa es muy humilde, solo tiene lo necesario para vivir, una cama, una pequeña cocina, es lo que alcanzo a divisar – toma asiento por favor- me ofrece una silla mientras se sienta en otra frente a mi

Gracias Ripper – me mira algo incrédula de que este buscándola, tal vez es porque se debe notar la urgencia que tengo

Y ¿que necesitas chico?, ¿mas licor para tu mentor? – pregunta, Katniss y yo le hemos comprado para que las reservas de Haymitch no se agotaran y no tuviera problemas con la abstinencia, pero esta vez no voy a tener lastima por el

Bueno, de echo vengo a hablarte sobre eso – Ripper me mira curiosa esperando que continúe – no quiero que le vendas mas licor a Haymitch ni a Katniss

¿Que? – pregunta un poco absorto

Si, eso mismo, no le venderás mas a Haymitch ni a Katniss – repito mi respuesta con seguridad

Sabes que no puedo hacer eso ¿verdad?, ¡es mucho dinero de por medio! - sabia que se negaría, pero sabia también como podía lograr lo que me proponía

Mira Ripeer, las cosas son muy sencillas, tu les vendes, y yo te delato, y no creo que tengas muchas ganas de volver a la custodia de los agentes de la paz o ¿si? – me mira confundida, supongo que no puede creer que la este amenazando, pero si quiero asegurarme que esos dos no consigan alcohol tengo que ser directo.

De acuerdo – contesta resignada – no les venderé nada, tu ganas chico

Gracias – le digo poniéndome de pie – siento todo esto, pero es necesario – tomo su mano para despedirme y dejo en su palma una buena cantidad de dinero, el al sentirlo me mira sorprendida.

Es solo para cerciorarme – le digo sonriendo y me responde con la misma sonrisa, al parecer le ha agradado nuestro trato, salgo de la casa y considero hacerle una visita a mi padre, pero pienso inmediatamente en mi madre y prefiero no tener problemas hoy, así que camino a la villa de los vencedores, llego a la casa de Katniss, son casi las 2 de la tarde, y al parecer he hecho bastante en tan solo unas horas, cuando no duermes demasiado el día rinde muy bien. Prim abre la puerta y me sonríe como siempre lo hace, pero puedo ver tristeza en su mirada, me da paso a la casa y cierra la puerta tras de mi

¿Como esta? – pregunto rápidamente, y espero con ansias que este despierta

Después de que desayuno se volvió a dormir, y aun no ha despertado – siento un poco de decepción, porque en verdad quiero hablar con ella contarle de mi plan, pero después recuerdo escucharla llorar y siento una punzada en mi pecho

¿Como estaba cuando despertó? – pero esa es una pregunta de la cual se la respuesta… desecha

Bien, solo con un poco de resaca pero estaba tranquila – dice Prim mientras sonríe intentando mentirme lo mejor posible

No me mientas Prim, eres igual que tu hermana no se les da eso de las mentiras – o tal vez a mi se me da ver cuando las personas mienten – la escuche llorar…

Lo siento Peeta, es solo que, no quiero preocuparte mas - dice apenada

Esta bien entiendo, bien regresare mas tarde para ver si ya despertó – estoy apunto de darme la vuelta cuando Prim me detiene agarrándome del brazo

Vas a protegerla ¿cierto? Iras con ella a la arena de nuevo – veo en sus ojos lagrimas apunto de desbordarse y lo único que siento la necesidad de hacer es abrazarla, y lo hago, Prim ha crecido y ya es demasiado notorio que la niña indefensa y miedosa de la cosecha ha quedado atrás, tal vez Prim y yo no llevamos tanto tiempo de hablar pero nos hemos tomado cariño, y yo he aprendido a quererla como a una hermana

Tengo que ir, sabes que no podría dejarla sola – le susurro en su oído y ella me abraza con aun mas fuerza sintiendo las lagrimas que humedecen mi camisa

¿Volverán ambos?, ¡dime que tienes un plan y volverán los dos! – dice Prim gritando, pero no le respondo, porque ella sabe que esta vez eso no pasara, solo uno de nosotros volverá, y esa persona será Katniss

Lo siento Prim – es lo único que alcanzo a decir, para luego separarme de ella con suavidad, y limpiar sus lagrimas con mis dedos – la cuidare lo prometo – digo mientras salgo de la casa, se que eso no es exactamente lo que ella desea, pero es todo lo que puedo prometer, esta vez la regla de un solo vencedor se que harán que se cumpla a toda costa.

Voy a mi casa, y continuo arreglando las cosas que había tirado, mientras pienso en todo lo que ha pasado desde la noche anterior, ha pasado tanto en tan pocas horas que el día parece haberse hecho mas largo, y entonces viene a mi mente nuestros contrincantes, los vencedores del resto de los distritos, mas viejos, pero con mas experiencia, la juventud que tenemos Katniss y yo es una gran ventaja, pero la experiencia es una enorme desventaja…

Si tan solo supiéramos un poco más de ellos… – digo en voz alta para mi mismo, es entonces cuando la idea inunda mi mente

Corro hacia uno de los cajones de mi casa para buscar ese papel

¿Donde esta? ¿donde esta? – digo mientras rebusco en el cajón – ¡AQUÍ!

Lo tomo y corro hacia el teléfono, Effie me dio su número cuando llegamos de nuestros primeros juegos por si algo se nos ofrecía a alguno, ya que Haymitch arranco su teléfono desde hace ya tiempo.

Marco el número y empieza a timbrar

¿Diga? – responde su voz cantarina

¡Effie! Soy yo Peeta – digo

¿Peeta? ¡pero que encantadora sorpresa! – dice Effie

Si, amm Effie quería pedirte un pequeño favor – digo impaciente, tal vez debí preguntarle que como estaba o algo de eso, pero la impaciencia me gana

¡Oh! Claro cariño ¿que se te ofrece? – Effie siempre tan amable, la amabilidad no debería ser tan menospreciada

¿Podrías conseguir grabaciones de todos los vencedores vivos? – respondo

Peeta yo… que mal educado de mi parte, siento lo de… - en ese momento la interrumpo

Effie, en serio no tiene importancia – pero si la tiene, ahora todo Panem y en especial el capitolio pensara que Los amantes trágicos volverán a la tragedia, ahora que no podrán casarse- ¿sabes? Vamos a prepararnos, por eso queremos ver esos videos

En ese caso, ¡tendrás esas grabaciones en el próximo tren! – dice Effie con mas alegría en su voz

Gracias Effie, tengo que colgar pero… nos veremos pronto… - digo, pero siento como se hace un nudo en mi garganta

Si claro Peeta, nos vemos… - esta vez en su voz hay tristeza y luego escucho el timbre del teléfono, ha colgado.

Para cuando cuelgo el teléfono el sol esta bajando, así que decido que es tiempo de ir a hacerle frente a mi mentor, para esta hora ya debería estar mas consiente y lo necesito así para la conversación que necesito tener con el.

No toco siquiera la puerta de su casa, simplemente entro y lo encuentro en el sillón acostado y y por supuesto apestando a alcohol

¡Vamos levántate viejo! – le digo mientras comienzo a abrir las cortinas y las ventas para que el olor comience a salir de la casa, desde que abro la primera cortina comienza a mostrar signos de vida

¿No tienes a otra persona a quien molestar? – dice mientas intenta taparse la luz con las manos

Tenemos que hablar – digo tomando una silla y poniéndola frente a el

Oh vamos chico si vienes a reclamarme lo de tu chica, no es mi culpa que ella haya venido a buscarme solo para tomar unos tragos – dice sin importancia, como si fuera tan poco que Katniss se haya puesto completamente ebria

¿Por que la dejaste?- pregunto

Peeta, ella es suficientemente grandecita para saber que hace, eso no es mi problema – se pone de pie y comienza a rebuscar entra las botellas vacías

¡Sabes que esta mal! – le grito con fuerza – ¡deberías comenzar a actuar como mentor, y buscar lo mejor para ella!

¡Claro que soy un mentor! Ella vino por un trago, y considere que era lo mejor para ella – dice sarcásticamente, de repente siento que la sangre comienza a hervir dentro de mi

Disculpa, mas bien quise decir que actuaras como un buen mentor, pero claro, no se le puede pedir todo a un borracho ¿cierto? – le digo con el mismo tono con el que el me contesto y veo su rostro ceñirse

Me doy media vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras de la casa

¡Ey esta no es tu casa para que vallas a donde quieres! – dice Haymitch con molestia

Iré a limpiar un poco arriba, tal vez Hazelle no venga hoy… – miento, si le digo que me desharé de todas sus reservas me impediría subir, el ya no dice nada y yo continuo mi camino.

Tiro todo el alcohol por el desagüe de cada botella una por una, cuando ya solo me faltan unas pocas escucho voces abajo, y reconozco su voz, Katniss… Probablemente Haymitch querrá matarme después de esto, es bueno que al menos haya un testigo, y es aun mejor que Katniss ya este mejor.

Cuando termino, tomo la caja con las botellas vacías y bajo las escaleras llego a la mesa y lanzo fuertemente la caja, Haymitch y Katniss dejan de sorber su caldo y miran hacia la caja

Ahí, ya esta hecho- digo hasta con un cierto toque de felicidad, mientras Haymitch parece que se quiere arrancar el pelo

¿Qué esta hecho? - dice Katniss

He vertido todo el licor por el desagüe - digo con energía

Haymitch reacciona de su shock y busca adentro de la caja con incredulidad

¿Tú que? – dice con furia

Tire el lote – digo

Simplemente comprará mas – dice Katniss sin importancia

No, no lo hará, fui a buscar a Ripper esta mañana y le dije que la entregaría en cuanto vendiera a cualquiera de ustedes, también le pague, solo para asegurarme, pero no creo que tenga ganas de volver a la custodia de los agentes de la paz - respondo

Haymitch entra en furia y me lanza un cuchillo pero es tan lento que no me cuesta esquivarlo, ahí es cuando Katniss parece molestarse

¡¿Por que es asunto tuyo lo que el haga?! – dice

Es completamente asunto mío. Sin importar en que resulte, dos de nosotros vamos a estar en la arena – Katniss y yo - con el otro como mentor – Haymitch por supuesto, pienso en mis adentros – No podemos permitirnos a ningún borracho en este equipo. Especialmente no a ti, Katniss…

¡¿Que?! – dice indignada – Anoche fue la primera vez que he estado borracha

Si, y mira en que estado estas – respondo, mientras Katniss parece sonrojarse un poco, realmente eso me hizo sonreír a mis adentros, ya que siempre se ve preciosa con ese sonrojo, pero no podía bajar la guardia con los dos tan a la defensiva.

No te preocupes – dice Katniss dirigiéndose a Haymitch– te conseguiré mas licor

Entonces los entregare a los dos – digo con seriedad - dejemos que se les pase la borrachera en la mazmorra

¿Cuál es el sentido de esto? – Pregunta Haymitch que había estado algo absorto por la conversación y sus botellas vacias

El sentido es que dos de nosotros volveremos a casa desde el Capitolio, un mentor y un vencedor – Katniss y Haymitch, tienen que ser ellos – Effie me esta mandando grabaciones de todos los vencedores vivos, vamos a ver sus juegos y a aprender todo lo que podamos sobre como luchan. Ganaremos peso y nos haremos más fuertes, vamos a empezar a actuar como tributos profesionales ¡Y UNO DE NOSOTROS VA A SER UN VENCEDOR TANTO SI LES GUSTA COMO SI NO! – salgo del cuarto con tanta prisa y fuerza que azoto la puerta al cerrarla, pero se que funciono, se que han entrado en razón y se esforzaran, y algo dentro de mi me dice que Katniss regresara al distrito con su hermana y su madre, tiene que hacerlo.

* * *

**CHA CHA CHA CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! hahaha que tal les pareció debo decir que me costo hacer esta parte, tratar de llegarle a Suzanne no es sencillo hahaha pero espero les deje satisfechos haha mil perdones por la tardanza pero mi vida no ha sido fácil últimamente con todos mis deberes haha, pero el FINAL viene en el próximo capitulo, y ya esta escrito así que no tardare demasiado, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS Y LO SUBO PRONTO! los amo! muchas gracias por leer! espero sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos haha de todo!**

_**bellamybel **_


	6. El amor es el final

**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes originales son de absoluta propiedad y creación de Suzanne Collins, Ella simplemente nos lo presta un ratito para divertirnos con ellos...**

**RECOMENDACION MUSICAL: Love is the end - Keane **

* * *

**El amor es el final **

Escribiremos cartas Katniss – le digo cuando veo como mira a la ventana del tren con nostalgia –será mejor en cualquier caso, darles una parte de nosotros a la cual aferrarse, Haymitch las entregara si… necesitan ser entregadas

Ella asiente y camina en dirección a la habitación para después solamente escuchar la puerta cerrarse

Los meses pasaron rápido, para cuando acordamos ya estábamos en la cosecha y ahora en este tren rumbo al Capitolio. Esta vez no nos dejaron despedirnos, ha sido un golpe duro para Katniss y para mi, nuestros adioses quedaron en el aire y ahora solo nos tenemos que conformar a cartas; pienso en mi padre, las ultimas veces que lo vi en casa, no volvimos a tocar el tema de mi "no regreso al distrito" desde aquella noche en que Katniss se puso ebria, siempre creímos que tal vez tendríamos tiempo de hablarlo, lo único que pude darle fue un abrazo esta mañana antes de la cosecha , pude verlo entre la multitud a el y a mi familia cuando me presente como voluntario cuando Haymitch salió sorteado, tuve una extraña sensación en ese momento, sentí que no debía apartar la mirada de ellos, sentí que debía correr hacia ellos y abrazarlos, pero solo me quede mirándolos mientras nos arrastraban directo hacia la estación de trenes, esa fue mi ultima imagen de ellos. Cuando mi misión en la arena acabe ellos estarán a salvo, mis acciones no los perjudicaran más, porque estaré muerto…

Buscaran todas las maneras de herirlos de todas formas posibles– dice Haymitch, haciéndome voltear a verlo – tienen que estar preparados para eso

Lo se, es solo que… esto realmente no lo vi venir – digo mientras volteo a ver por la ventana en la que Katniss miraba

Katniss no escribirá nada – dice Haymitch

Lo se, no escribió un discurso en la gira, no escribirá una carta – digo sonriendo – solo quería que supiera que tenia una opción

En cualquier caso, yo me encargare de hablar con su familia si ella… - no dejo a Haymitch continuar

¡De ninguna manera! Ella volverá, espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro trato – le digo mientras continuo mirando a la ventana

Claro que no… - dice Haymitch serio

Nadie me necesita Haymitch, no le hago falta a mi familia, ellos vivirán bien sin mi, Katniss tiene a su familia… a Gale… – decir su nombre me causo un nudo – y tu, con unas botellas estarás bien - digo mientras volteo a verlo con una sonrisa - es por eso que no me duele tanto la idea de morir

Peeta, eres mucho más de lo que crees para Katniss… - dice Haymitch

Lo sabia, por alguna razón mi mente, mi corazón y mi todo me decían que era cierto o eso era lo que yo me obligaba a creer

Me habría gustado poder averiguarlo – le digo intentando mostrar una sonrisa, pero siento como mis ojos empiezan a cristalizarse y vuelvo mi vista de nuevo a la ventana

Pienso en todo lo que ha pasado desde que el Vasallaje fue anunciado, las lagrimas, el dolor, los arduos entrenamientos de todos los días, el tener que ser amable con Gale aunque a veces sintiera que debería enterrarle un cuchillo, solo para que pudiéramos estar mejor preparados, el tener que lidiar con mi pierna adolorida, etc… realmente fue un largo tiempo en el que nos dedicamos a eso, pero el tiempo paso tan rápido que apenas he conseguido asimilar que mis últimos días alado de Katniss estaba terminando…

Debiste dejarme hacerlo chico – dice Haymitch que aun se encontraba atrás de mi, pero claramente ya estaba bebiendo unos tragos

¿Hacer que? – pregunto

Dejarme ir a la arena con ella – responde – no hubiera dejado que le pasara nada, y tal vez tú…

No podría… no podría verla por la pantalla sufrir y pensar fríamente en como podría ayudarla - le digo – es por eso que admiro bastante tu trabajo como mentor

El licor ayuda mas de lo que crees chico – dice bebiendo su vaso con enjundia

Había tenido conversaciones serias con Haymitch pero nunca como esta, al menos hubo una primera vez

Gracias Haymitch – digo mientras toco su hombro

Camino a mi habitación y cierro la puerta detrás, mi espalda queda recargada sobre ella, y mis piernas no resisten más mi cuerpo, me deslizo suavemente hacia abajo hasta que caigo al suelo y me quedo ahí sentado, mirando el suelo humedecerse por mis lagrimas, quisiera ser mas fuerte, para ella.

Esto que siento por Katniss, me ha llevado a muchas cosas, tal vez algunos dirán que es una locura, que soy demasiado joven para estar enamorado de esta manera, pero yo no lo veo así; tal vez hace unos años no hubiera dado mi vida por ella, pero hoy con toda seguridad la doy. Una vez en nuestros primeros juegos le dije que quería morir siendo yo mismo, y no encuentro una manera más honrosa de morir que dar la vida por alguien más, y mejor aun, por alguien a quien amas, después de todo _el amor es el final._

Levanto mi mirada he imagino a Katniss mayor en el bosque, su cabello ha crecido y lleva su trenza de lado, sus facciones han madurado pero se sigue viendo hermosa, entonces dos niños se acercan a ella, un niño y una niña, le llaman mamá y aunque se que tal vez pensarlo traerá sus consecuencias… ahí estoy yo, también he crecido, entonces puedo ver mejor a los niños, el niño es rubio, y la niña castaña como Katniss, la beso suavemente en los labios, los pequeños niños hacen cara de asco, nosotros reimos y después Katniss y yo cargamos a ambos y los besamos mientras los abrazamos fuertemente, nuestros hijos en un Panem sin juegos, un Panem sin autoritarismo, un Panem libre. Tal vez esta no es la escena que debí haber imaginado, debí haber pensado a Katniss junto con Gale y su familia, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, quiero que aunque sea en mi imaginación ella sea mía y de nadie mas… me sorprendo a mi mismo sonriendo, y entonces me permito seguir soñando en ese mundo en el que ella y yo estamos juntos, un mundo en el que yo la amo y ella me ama a mi, un mundo en el que _el amor es nuestro final. _

**_FIN_**

* * *

**AWWWW! Finalmente aquí esta, este capitulo ya lo había escrito antes y la primera vez no me gusto, así que un día llego la inspiración y bueno... espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me encanto escribirlo, y espero que lo hayan escuchado con la canción porque Keane fue mi mayor inspiración en este capitulo, Love is the end es mis canciones favoritas de ellos así que espero que hayan disfrutado una hermosa canción de mi banda favorita. Por ultimo quisiera agradecerles por sus reviews y todos sus ánimos para continuar, gracias a los que me mandaron PM para decirme cuanto amaban el finc y también a los que me hicieron recomendaciones y algunas estiradas de oreja, yo se que no soy escritora pero hago lo mejor que puedo. :) GRACIAS CHICOS! sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido nada Gracias por acompañarme en esta bonita experiencia y quien sabe , tal vez nos veamos muy pronto... **

**Y por supuesto que espero sus criticas, felicitaciones, tomatasos, cebollasos en un reviews ;P**

**belbellamy :***


End file.
